The instant invention relates generally to electrical shocking devices and more specifically it relates to a static amplification stun gun.
Numerous electrical shocking devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to use batteries as power sources to impart non-fatal, jolting shocks as deterrents to unruly persons. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,092,695; 4,162,515 and 4,486,807 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.